


Шах и мат

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Финголфин хочет быть королем, Маэдрос хочет, чтобы Финголфин был королем. Можно было бы подумать, что достигнуть соглашения по этому вопросу легко. Но это не так.Автор отмечает, что с персидского фразу 'Shāh māt' (оригинальное название фика) можно перевести как "the king is stumped", что можно рассмотреть как «король в тупике», а можно как «король искалечен», «у короля культя» и т.п.





	Шах и мат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shāh māt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839219) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Ну очень люблю взрослую семейную политику в этом фике в исполнении Финголфина и Маэдроса, переплетения с семейными историями и говорящие шахматные метафоры!
> 
> Текст переведён на фандомную битву-2017 для команды fandom JRRT 2017.
> 
> Текст попал в топы фикбука. На 30-31 октября 2017 г.:  
> № 10 в топе "Джен по жанру "Пропущенная сцена"  
> № 20 в топе "Джен по жанру "Психология"  
> № 46 в топе "Джен по жанру "Драма"
> 
> Текст доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6101093

Что отразилось на лице Маэдроса, когда Финголфин положил перед ним шахматную доску, понять было невозможно — хотя, может, виной тому было маковое молочко.

— Ненавижу шахматы, — проговорил он наконец.

Сыновья брата… Финголфину прощение их прегрешений давалось так медленно… а забвение не давалось и вовсе. Но он был отцом, потому кое-какие инстинкты проросли в нем глубоко. Фингон Маэдроса лишь нянчил, а братья, напротив, кусали — и ни то, ни другое мальчику хорошего не принесло. Вдруг это поможет, решил Финголфин.

— Может, сделаешь мне одолжение?

— Гость, что не развлекает хозяина, — гость неблагодарный, так всегда говорил _Он_. А чего еще ты от меня хочешь? — внезапная резкость — и как же голос Маэдроса сразу стал похож на отцовский! Но лучше так, чем безжизненно, как до того. Финголфин всегда ошибался, принимая резкость Феанора за ревность… если б только знать, что за нею скрывается страх, кое-что могло бы пойти совсем по-другому.

— Просто поиграть в шахматы, — сказал Финголфин и сделал ход.

Финвэ выучил играть в шахматы всех детей — как Финголфин подозревал, тот считал, что так должно поступать всем отцам. И бросил играть, когда Феанор, проиграв Финдис, объявил шахматы пустой тратой времени — его лучше провести за творением ценных вещей. О, Финвэ сыграл бы, если бы Финголфин его попросил! Но сыграл бы с такой снисходительностью, что сын очень быстро понял: просить отца и не стоит.

И сам Финголфин, в свой черед, обучал своих детей шахматам… но никто из них в игре не преуспел — из-за их нрава. Фингон был очень умен, но стоило игре затянуться, он быстро терял интерес и становился самоубийственно безрассуден. Тургон, напротив, не склонен был рисковать — и каждая игра превращалась в нудное противостояние. А младшие были еще непоседливей первенца.

И именно Маэдрос, невзирая на все сегодняшние протесты, был самым частым соперником Финголфина по игре… когда-то давно, когда между их домами был мир — пусть и хрупкий, но пока еще не разбившийся. Может, Маэдрос и не был в шахматах мастером, но противником был занимательным, что превращало игру в удовольствие.

Раньше. Сегодня они следовали всем правилам, но в ходах Маэдроса было так мало смысла, а внимание его было настолько рассеянным, что Финголфину раз даже пришлось позвать его по имени и потрясти за плечо, чтобы напомнить: его черед делать ход.

— Шах и мат, — сказал Финголфин, когда оттягивать неизбежное стало совсем уж жестоко.

— Что? — Маэдрос моргнул, глядя на шахматные фигуры. — О… — он тюкнул по резной короне своего короля, свалив его набок, а затем подобрал — и рука его замерла над доской так, что король над нею завис.

Финголфин аккуратно забрал у Маэдроса фигурку и отложил к остальным.

— Не желаешь ли завтра сыграть?

— Нет… — и добавил, когда Финголфин уже почти вышел прочь из шатра, — с желанием это имеет совсем мало общего. До завтра.

***

— Так ты всегда шахматы ненавидел?

— Всегда, — изнуренно, но будто бы все же с улыбкой. Прошел целый месяц, состояние Маэдроса улучшилось очень значительно — как и игра. И вправду, играл он куда лучше, чем тот мальчик в Валиноре — больше ни одного случайного хода, ни одной неразумной привязанности к какой-то фигуре…

— Ты годы и годы играл со мной — и ни разу мне не сказал?! Это что, был лишь предлог для встреч с моим сыном? — Финголфин их не одобрял — но что он мог, если даже сам Моргот с его легионами не остановил Фингона на пути его страсти.

— Вот уж для чего в предлогах я не нуждался! — Маэдрос потянулся было к фигурке коня, но затем передумал. — Я был молод и глуп… думал, вы с отцом можете помириться, если все мы приложим усилия… — и он передвинул ладью.

Финголфин вздохнул. Мальчик умный, но верный долгу до неприличия… до той самой глупости.

— А ради своего блага ты хоть что-нибудь делаешь?

— А ты? — любезным тоном переспросил Маэдрос и сделал ход пешкой. Сквозь полотняные стены шатра солнечных лучей проникало немного, но жаровня посередине давала свет, отражавшийся от ее железного чрева вишнево-красным. Дрова для очага — что за роскошь! Финголфин никогда бы не стал баловать себя самого, но больному Маэдросу в просьбе обустроить огонь не отказал. Хотя именно сам Финголфин уселся так близко к пламени, что оно могло опалить его волосы, а Маэдросу, казалось, было тяжко и в тонкой льняной рубахе.

Финголфин на миг задумался и сделал рокировку.

— А _я_ вот шахматами наслаждаюсь.

— Должно быть, тебе отчаянно не хватает соперников. Сдаюсь, — Маэдрос выговорил это так легко. Он мог бы потянуть игру дольше и даже зубами выгрызть себе путь к ничьей… но Финголфин узнал, узнал эту страсть к деланию из мухи слона, преувеличивая мрачное, — ее унаследовали все потомки Финвэ, включая и его самого. И вправду ничего для своего блага…

Они пожали друг другу руки — левые — над доской, и Маэдрос улыбнулся, хотя взгляд его оставался все так же устремлен вдаль.

— Я уже не так юн и, надеюсь, не совсем уж дурак. И знаю: чтобы построить мост через тридцать лет и десять тысяч миль льда, нужно куда больше, чем просто игра.

— Нужно. Интересно послушать, что же ты считаешь достаточным.

— Добрый дядя сказал бы племяннику сам, дабы предупредить дальнейшие оскорбления.

— Я и так выказал тебе великую доброту! — резко ответил Финголфин. Не так легко отличить настороженность пленника от вкрадчивых и уклончивых речей, которыми всегда славился Маэдрос… прежнему Маэдросу он симпатизировал, нынешний выводил его из себя. — Шахматы, которыми я так наслаждаюсь, для войны и закона — негодная параллель. Защищать следует не короля! Его должно приносить в жертву — а потом снова, снова и снова! Достаточная ли это жертва за преступления твоего народа?

Достаточная — оба они это знали. Или Финголфин надеялся, что они знают… он верил, что понимал брата, но раз за разом так ошибался, и люди его так пострадали. И сам он страдал — хотя это, конечно же, было преступлением куда менее тяжким.

Всю игру Маэдрос просидел с непроницаемым, вроде бы нахмуренным видом; обнаружив одну из ловушек Финголфина, он обошел ее своими фигурами, ничуть не переменившись в лице.

— Как-то неверно называть жертвой то, что и так по праву твое…

— Ну кто знает, ты ведь уже мог и позабыть, что Лосгар был не только предательством, но и кражей.

— Я не о том, что было на кораблях… хотя и на этот счет я, конечно, распоряжусь, лишь буду в силах… — Маэдрос умолк, но Финголфин не стал прерывать его паузу: король не король, но тут был лагерь Финголфина, полный его собственных воинов. — Аредель говорит, вам очень нужны лошади.

— Лошади?.. — повторил Финголфин, позволяя слову повиснуть в воздухе. Как и тяжести детских отмороженных пальцев и щек, всех угасших и павших, Эленвэ и Аргона — упокоиться там, где должно.

— Дядя, будь добр! Я не пытаюсь купить ваше прощение кучей скота! — новая пауза была дольше, и языки пламени шептались друг с другом, а за стенами шатра страж досвистел до конца обрывок старинной баллады. Маэдрос вытянул нитку из перевязи, на которой висела рука, сморщился и положил ладонь на колено. — Я бы отдал тебе корону, — он сказал это так аккуратно, что было ясно: репетировал он немало.

— _Ох_ … — Финголфин выдохнул — он и не заметил, что задержал дыхание.

— Ты, конечно, не удивлен?

— Я надеялся, что ты окажешься достаточно мудрым, — надеялся, но не ждал, так что, как оказалось, он таки удивлен.

— Лишь один из нас прозван Мудрым, — продолжал Маэдрос. — И ты старший в роду на этом берегу, дядя. И, как я сказал, это даже не жертва.

— Твои братья не согласятся.

— Но повинуются.

— Твои верные скажут, что я ограбил тебя.

— Калеку, жалкого и безумного? Уж конечно, ты будешь куда лучшим правителем, чем такое создание! Вот _твои_ верные скажут, что я купил тебя золотом и пустыми посылами.

— И лошадьми, — как же они в них нуждались! Те животные, что пережили страшные холода, скользкий путь и голодный паек, все равно окончили жизнь в первые годы похода: свежее мясо оказалось куда более ценным, чем средство передвижения…

— О, конечно, — Маэдрос слегка улыбнулся, нарочитая прямота из осанки ушла. — Я думал, ты… знаю, сейчас не самые лучшие обстоятельства, но я и подумать не мог, что придется тебя уговаривать взять ее.

Он полон надежды — Финголфину стало видно. Полон отчаяния и усталости… куда больше, чем он вначале был готов показать.

— Понимаешь, чего я боюсь? — Финголфин сохранял суровость в лице. Суровое, но вовсе не злое — каждый родитель рано или поздно таким выражением овладевает мастерски.

— Дядя, я не противник тебе. Я не мой… — Маэдрос дернулся и не окончил фразу. Пусть Куруфин был похож на отца больше, а Келегорм — меньше всех, все сыновья Феанора имели с отцом в лице так много общего… и, оказалось, Финголфин благодарен неверному свету жаровни: ее дрожащее пламя сглаживало это сходство. А если быть до конца честным, благодарен пламени и за то, как оно сглаживало следы боли и ран на лице Маэдроса — не картина, лишь небрежный набросок углем.

— Королевская власть для твоего отца значила куда больше, — сказал Финголфин. — Странно, что его наследник готов отдать ее так легко.

— Не легко. Мое наследие от отца — в лучшем из того, чем он был… а королем он никогда быть не хотел.

Столь очевидная попытка задеть, что Финголфин не смог не попасться на удочку:

— А у меня сложилось другое впечатление! Меч у моего горла — довод убийственный!

— Он был художником и ученым. Любил деда больше всего на свете, был для нас самым лучшим отцом… не смотри на меня так, да, он _был_! — этот гнев на лице Маэдроса, решил Финголфин, — первая неподдельная эмоция за сегодня. — Но королем он не был хорошим. Ты же знаешь, зачем ему это было нужно.

— Да… — иногда Финголфин задавался вопросом, не из того же источника рождено и его собственное желание быть королем. Но ему нравилось, правда _нравилось_ править в Тирионе как регент! Корона была такой легкой ношей — понимание, что и кого выбирает отец, весило куда тяжелее… Великие дела предстояло сделать — а у него были и способности, и желание…

…но он думал и о нездоровом свете в глазах брата, и о том, как гений пал до безумного пса, преследовавшего собственный хвост — без смысла, без понимания, что с ним делать, — и заколебался.

Маэдрос поежился — правая рука дернулась в перевязи — и прикрыл левой ладонью рот, пряча зевок.

— Дядя, сжалься! Да возьми уже этот проклятый венец, чтобы я смог поспать!

— Давишь на жалость? Бесчестно! — но действенно… и ушло напряжение, и Финголфин позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Это ты меня научил! — отозвался племянник, так же невинно, как два века назад, когда большинство хитростей ему были нужны, чтобы его не отправили спать.

— Научил, — Финголфин встал, оставляя на столике у кровати и шахматную доску, и разбросанные фигуры. — Спи. Завтра сыграем в другую игру.


End file.
